<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5 times Zuko called the Avatar Grandpa… by SeleneMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235175">5 times Zuko called the Avatar Grandpa…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon'>SeleneMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone tries to take care of Zuko, Fluff, Grandfather Roku, Grandpa Roku, Other, The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar), This starts to concern everyone, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko doesn’t sleep enough, Zuko is a workaholic who unintentionally depends on others for self-care, Zuko thinks he can take care of himself, but he's not right either, he's not wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/pseuds/SeleneMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...and 1 time Aang asked why</p><p>Hopefully updating every two days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Roku &amp; Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), minor Zuko &amp; Katara (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Our Adventures in Bending</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tucking in and Waking up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko got up early every morning so logic dictated that he went to bed early too.</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>He trained with Dao swords after dinner, checked the perimeter when he thought the others were asleep, and might have been doing random chores no one else had time for (at least that’s the only reason Aang could think of for no one taking credit for doing leftover dishes and sweeping). Aang had no idea when Zuko went to sleep and it was starting to worry him.</p><p>Maybe Zuko was never evil, maybe he was just grouchy from lack of sleep.</p><p>So when Aang found Zuko had nodded off leaning against a wall with his legs dangling off the edge of the Temple he wasn’t sure what to do. Zuko <em>needed</em> the sleep. But he also needed to <em>not fall</em> off the Temple if someone came by and decided to poke him with a stick (Sokka) or jump on him (Toph). Maybe he could wake him up <em>just</em> enough to get him to his room and put him to bed?</p><p>“Zuko?” Aang whispered next to him, ready to grab him if he startled awake. Zuko’s brow furrowed and he shifted away from him, snuggling against the wall. Aang’s eyes flicked nervously between Zuko and the drop. “Zuko?” He called again, a little louder. “You can’t sleep here.”</p><p>“Go ‘way, Grandpa.” Zuko mumbled against the wall. Aang fought a grin. As tempted as he was to put on an old man voice and pretend to be Zuko’s grandpa (maybe get a few embarrassing details out of him) he really had to get the groggy firebender off the ledge.</p><p>“Zuko, I’m just going to pull you back a little bit.” Aang touched Zuko’s sleeve so that his next touch wouldn’t surprise him. Zuko huffed. Aang took that as consent and tried to pull him away from the ledge.</p><p>…Yeah, he wasn’t going to be able to lift him.</p><p>Luckily, his strained groan roused Zuko enough that he became loosely aware of what he was trying to do and scooted back with Aang until his feet were safely over the ledge. Then he curled up against the wall again. There was no way that Aang was going to get him to his room. He hesitated. Then ran off to the area where everyone usually slept. He grabbed a blanket and hurried back.</p><p>He tucked the blanket around Zuko. Then he sat back and kept watch, ready to warn off anyone who would wake up Zuko.</p><p>He was never very good at keeping watch. One minute he was keeping an ear out for anyone who might wake the exhausted firebender, and the next Zuko was waking him up for sunrise meditation Aang found the blanket he’d put around Zuko was on top of him. Dang it, Zuko probably woke up ages ago if he decided to make <em>Aang</em> comfortable.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aang…” The small Avatar groaned and rolled away from him. Zuko tried not to roll his eyes. “Aang, the sun is rising.”</p><p>“Too early.” He burrowed into his bedding. The sun was going to crest the horizon soon. Zuko’s patience frayed. They were going to miss it.</p><p>“Wake up!”</p><p>“NoooOOOooo.” He whined into his pillow.</p><p>“I thought old people liked to get up early, Grandpa!” Zuko snapped. His own words registered and he dropped his forehead into his palm with a resounding smack.</p><p>“ ‘m no’ old.” Aang slurred, missing Zuko’s slip. Zuko glared at him, tempted to drag him into the sunlight by his ankle.</p><p>…Katara would kill him.</p><p>What would Uncle do? He’d been pretty good at maneuvering Zuko into agreeing to things he didn’t want to do.</p><p>“Fine. I guess I’ll go tell Toph you’re hers for the day.” He bluffed turning around and stomping loudly.</p><p>“Wait! I’m up! Don’t wake up Toph!” Aang shot to his feet (actually he overshot and ended up about a foot in the air). Zuko wasn’t sure how he felt about Aang being more intimidated by another twelve year old than he was of him. It was probably good news since it meant he wasn’t really scared of Zuko anymore, but it was also weirdly insulting…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family Dynamics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara worries. Zuko misunderstands.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you get along with anyone in your family?” Katara suddenly asked over dinner. The rest of the group looked up. They were sitting around the table at the Ember Island beach house. The waterbender was looking at Zuko in some combination of discomfort and concern. Zuko lowered his spoon. “Aside from your uncle, I mean.” She clarified. Sokka was also looking at him with a kind of horrified worry slowly dawning on his face that matched his sister’s expression.</p><p>“Not sure if Uncle still counts.” Zuko muttered before taking stock. “My mother. She’s not around anymore but we had a good relationship.” Katara glanced guiltily away. “My cousin, Lu Ten.”</p><p>“Uncle has a kid?” Toph perked up in interest.</p><p>“Yeah, he died at the siege of Ba Sing Se.” Zuko sighed, his shoulders slumping.</p><p>“Oh…” Toph lowered her head. Zuko swallowed and cast around in his mind for anyone else. Iroh’s wife died before he was born. Azulon may or may not have ordered his death (Ozai and Azula weren’t exactly trustworthy sources). Lo and Li had liked him when he was a child but pretty quickly favored Azula. They probably didn’t count since one of them eventually asked him to stop calling them ‘Aunt’. His eyes landed on Aang, looking increasingly distraught, and his mouth twitched in a half smile.</p><p>“Pretty good relationship with my great-grandfather.” Sokka did a spit take across the table.</p><p>“Sokka!” Katara scolded, bending the water out of the air before it could hit anyone while Toph cackled.</p><p>“You got along with Sozin?!” Sokka stared at Zuko aghast.</p><p>“Do the math, Idea Guy.” Zuko rolled his eyes. “Everyone has eight great-grandparents. I’m talking about my <em>mother’s</em> grandfather.”</p><p>“Ah,” Sokka sat down. Suki snickered and Katara put the water back in his cup. Ugh, backwash.</p><p>“Is that everyone?” Katara turned back to him, concern shining in her eyes.</p><p>“Unless my mother’s got a secret kid out there somewhere.” Zuko tried to joke. It was half successful. Toph barked a laugh, Suki rolled her eyes with a characteristic half smile, and Aang had that hesitant grin that meant he didn’t know whether to laugh or not. The Water Tribe siblings didn’t look amused. Zuko sighed. “Look, if you’re worried about Ba Sing Se, it’s not going to happen again.” He decided to cut to the point.</p><p>“What?” Katara blinked at him.</p><p>“That’s what you’re worried about, right?” Zuko’s brow furrowed. “That I’ll switch sides if I have to face someone I care about?”</p><p>“That’s not what I-” Katara began to protest, but Sokka raised a hand, half a request to speak and half to stave off his sister who fell silent.</p><p>“Zuko… You said ‘again’…” He frowned. “Does that mean… Ba Sing Se wasn’t about your honor, was it?”</p><p>Zuko frowned back at him, considering his answer. His stomach roiled with discomfort. Toph would know if he was lying. But he wasn’t really sure how to explain it. Even though at this point he was pretty sure that it would be okay to tell them. He’d gained their trust, even Katara’s. They wouldn’t isolate him for this, as long as he told it right… if he could make them understand. His eyes flicked between Katara and Sokka.</p><p>“Katara is a master waterbender.” He said, Sokka’s discerning frown dropped, caught off guard by the apparent non sequitur. “In fact, I don’t think it’s an understatement to call her the most experienced combative waterbender in the world.” The Northern Water Tribe was holed away in their city, Zhao had been able to cut through the warriors, waterbender and non-bender both, like snow. He was focused on Sokka so he didn’t see the surprised then smug expression that crossed Katara’s face. “Now, imagine you arrived to find her cornered by Azula and Ozai.”</p><p>No one seemed to understand then Aang got it. “That’s what you saw.” He said. “Your little sister facing down a master waterbender and the Avatar.” Sokka went vaguely green. A strange look passed over Katara’s face.</p><p>“Right and wrong didn’t seem important at that moment.” Zuko stared into the middle distance, his mind going back to that moment. It hadn’t mattered that he was a subpar bender and she was the greatest of their time. He couldn’t let her face them alone. If it had been anyone else… would things have changed? He imagined his father there. He joined Katara and Aang. Maybe that was just because of how he felt now. His mother. He fought Aang and Katara. Mai. She surrendered, no need to make a choice. Ty Lee. Unknown. She was a wild card. Lu Ten? Zuko couldn’t imagine him being anything other than the larger than life cousin he idolized, he wouldn’t have needed his help.</p><p>“But your sister sucks!” Toph pulled Zuko out of his reruns of that day by kicking the table.</p><p>“She does.” He agreed. “And she has to be stopped.” He glanced around the table. “I know that now.” He added regretfully. “You don’t have to worry about me joining her again.”</p><p>“I wasn’t!” Katara insisted. “I was worried about you!” Zuko blinked at her. She was some where between anger and frustration.</p><p>“Zuko,” Sokka said solemnly, drawing Zuko’s attention to him. “In the Water Tribe, people cast out of families don’t do well.” Zuko wasn’t used to such a grim expression on Sokka’s face. “She just wants to make sure you are going to be okay.”</p><p>“Oh, uh,” Zuko scratched his head and turned back to Katara. “I’ll be fine. It’s not the first time I’ve parted ways with my family. At least this time I left instead of being banished.” Katara went white. And when Zuko looked to Sokka for help he saw the horrified, vaguely nauseated look on the other boy’s face.</p><p>Zuko was beginning to suspect that this conversation was worse for their mental health than his. “Could we maybe talk about something else?” He asked clumsily.</p><p>Aang instantly started musing about ways he might combine bending (the fire tornado was not something Zuko was going to let him try anytime soon), while Toph egged him on by suggesting he superheated earth to throw some lava into the mix. Zuko determinedly did not look at the others while the twelve year old kids got more and more excited by the possibilities.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You get along with Azula, don’t you?” Zuko glanced out the open doors at the balcony attached to his room. Aang was standing there, hesitant but clearly choosing to do this in a way to ensure no one else was around, which Zuko was grateful for.</p><p>“When conditions are right.” Zuko said, inclining his head to invite Aang in. Aang jumped over and settled in the chair next to the bed where Zuko was sitting. “If neither of our parents are around.” He hadn’t realized how toxic <em>both</em> of their parents made their relationship with each other until Azula’s confession about their mother at the beach. “And she isn’t trying to kill me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“So am I.” Zuko glanced away. “You should get to bed. Got to be up at sunrise, Grandpa.” Aang rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, same to you.” He used his staff like a cane to stand and leaned on it heavily. “You young whippersnappers,” He put on an old man voice and waggled his finger. “You all think you can stay up all night and still get up with the sun. Don’t you know you got to get some sleep?” Zuko smiled even as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Good night, Aang.” He said pointedly. Aang laughed and ran outside on the balcony where he jumped off. Much more acrobatic than the old man he’d been pretending to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Katara kind of took on an unexpected aspect in this story. A lot of stories has the Water Tribe being very family/community oriented. But since leaving the North Pole Katara has met and accepted two people who either didn't have a conventional family or whose family they were able to cut ties with without <em>too</em> many regrets (Aang and Toph). But Katara is primarily driven by family. </p><p>Zuko was too. </p><p>A lot of his actions were driven by a desire for love or because of his ties to his family. The problem was, that family was toxic or didn't see him the same way. And for a long time he didn't have the ability or inclination to cut them off the way Toph did. </p><p>So now that he has cut them off (and she no longer hates him) Katara is deeply concerned about Zuko. (Sokka is also, because the importance of family is a cultural thing.) </p><p>This is just something that popped up in this story. (Mainly because I wanted Zuko to tell them he had a good relationship with his great-grandfather.) Then it kept coming up in later chapters. I hope it worked out. I have a kinda humorous omake idea that relates to this but I don't know if I'll include it.</p><p>Also, if you are banished in the South Pole, you are pretty much dead. So when Zuko tells them he'd been banished before, Katara and Sokka are pretty freaked because to them that's like saying "I was supposed to be executed."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Breaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Gaang learn about (Fire Lord) Zuko's unhealthy work habits. Zuko struggles with his priorities.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to sleep in tomorrow so you guys are getting this a tiny bit early!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aang did not realize how much paperwork and meetings peace required. Iroh assured Aang that war needed plenty of paperwork too but he and his friends never had to deal with it. Zuko had needed to assign Aang two aides (one Fire Nation and one Earth Kingdom) and told Aang not to sign anything without them explaining it to him after he’d almost signed a contract that would have made General Fong his representative. No matter how much Aang disliked the paperwork, his was minimal when compared to Zuko’s new workload as Fire Lord. Even with his friends’ help, between replacing corrupt officials and determining which nobles would support him (Iroh and Toph helped him with that), dealing with the logistics of pulling back the army (Sokka was invaluable there), handling the heightened security (that was actually mainly Suki and Katara, who was growing increasingly protective), and dealing with governments that had been at war for a century (Aang was a great mediator and could throw around his status as Avatar, he thought he was doing pretty well), Aang was getting worried that Zuko wasn’t sleeping at <em>all</em>.</p><p>In fact, he seemed to be reverting to the Prince Zuko who had first chased Aang when he was released from the ice. Driven, angry, apparently unstoppable, and (Aang and his friends were learning) self-destructive. Katara realized that Zuko wasn’t eating the meals she dropped off for him, just working through them, and practically force fed him (Zuko snapped that he liked it better when she hated him and immediately apologized). An Earth Kingdom general refused to give them documents that they needed to determine relief funds for refugees. The next day Zuko slammed the documents they needed on the table and Toph ratted him out to Katara for his bruised ribs. After evading an assassination attempt in which the killer escaped, Zuko decided that investigating would take too long and used himself as bait, telling no one but Suki.</p><p>Within two minutes of the assassin’s capture Zuko was back at work, ignoring the blood dripping sluggishly from the knife wound on his shoulder (but cursing when it stained his paperwork).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Was he always like this?” Sokka looked about two minutes from a mental breakdown. Zuko had just passed out on him from exhaustion and, as they learned when a concerned Katara checked him over with healing blue water, a concussion. They… didn’t know how or when he’d gotten the concussion.</p><p>“No.” Iroh answered “When he was chasing all of you down he was much worse.” He smiled at Katara, glowing hands tending to Zuko’s injury, while the room gaped at him. “It’s so nice not having to worry about him hiding injuries with you around. You know, when he was fourteen we found him passed out on the deck with a sandbender’s arrowhead in his leg. We were at least three days from shore and weeks from a desert! I still don’t know where it came from or how long he’d been hiding the injury.” Sokka groaned and dropped his head on to the unconscious boy’s stomach.</p><p>“Why is he like this?!” He wailed, the words muffled.</p><p>“Hey Uncle, what’s the most dangerous thing he did while chasing us?” Toph asked, eager for dirt and the chance to push Sokka farther down the path to insanity.</p><p>“Hm…” Iroh stroked his beard in consideration.</p><p>“It had to be attacking Kyoshi Island.” Katara joked weakly, winking at Suki.</p><p>“No way. I bet it was breaking me out of the Pohuai Stronghold.” Aang said, hanging upside down off a couch.</p><p>“That was him?!” Sokka sat up, nearly dislodging the soundly sleeping Fire Lord and earning a glare from his sister.</p><p>“I think it was either following you to the Avatar’s Temple in the Fire Nation or-”</p><p>“What’s so dangerous about that?” Toph demanded.</p><p>“Well, at the time he was forbidden by Ozai from entering Fire Nation waters on pain of death.” Iroh answered. He sipped his tea in the dead silence that met his words. Then Aang fell off the couch. Toph started swearing. Katara’s fingers tightened on Zuko’s temples to the point of bruising if she weren’t already actively healing him. Suki flipped open her fan, and Sokka had a realization.</p><p>“That’s why Zhao tied him up!”</p><p>Iroh stilled. “I had not realized Zuko had been captured.” Aang sat up, rubbing his head.</p><p>“Avatar Roku released him at the same time as Katara and Sokka.” He said. “He kind of… possessed me?”</p><p>“Zuko told me that part.” He sighed. “But he always leaves out the parts where he is in danger.”</p><p>“What was the second thing?” Sokka asked. Leave it to Sokka to remember the interruption and realize there was something at least as dangerous.</p><p>“When he swam through the North Pole Capital using seal turtle tunnels.” Iroh replied.</p><p>“Seal turtles can hold their breath for <em>three hours</em>!” Katara shrieked.</p><p>“He’s a firebender! How did he swim in the artic without dying?!” Sokka remembered the firebenders in the cooler. This was <em>so</em> much worse.</p><p>“He gets more reckless when he’s desperate and stressed.” Iroh told them. “I once faked losing a Pai Sho tile to take him on a relaxing shopping trip. He was angry at first, but he calmed rather quickly and we even had a nice conversation about something other than the Avatar.” His eyes slid over to Katara. “But then he overheard that someone with a bald child stole a waterbending scroll and off he went.”</p><p>Katara flushed and she looked away, studiously ignoring Sokka’s glare while Toph gasped in delight. “Sweetness stole something?!”</p><p>“It was from pirates.” Aang tried to defend her.</p><p>“So we need to trick him into relaxing.” Suki brought the conversation back on point.</p><p>“It may reduce this.” Iroh gestured at the unconscious Fire Lord.</p><p>“Anything is worth a try.” Sokka agreed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everyone used different methods to try to get Zuko to relax.</p><p>Suki disguised her efforts with training. Giving him a chance to spar with his blades, instead of his bending, against an opponent who also used dual weaponry. She prodded him into accepting with a combination of challenge and light teasing. No one could deny that Zuko was less incline to bite someone’s head off after sparring.</p><p>Sokka messed with his schedule so that the Fire Lord had at least an hour of free time a day. Zuko usually worked through it, catching up on things that had fallen by the wayside. It drove Sokka crazy.</p><p>Katara tried to find Zuko tempting meals. She forced him to sleep. Or at least, she set a bedtime and enforced it. But after seeing a light under his locked office door one night and noticing that the bags under his eyes weren’t getting any better she realized he was just sneaking out to keep working. On Iroh’s advice she asked him to show her the turtleduck pond. Zuko actually <em>fell asleep</em> feeding the turtleducks. After that everyone agreed that the turtleduck pond might be spirit touched and tried to get Zuko out there as much as possible.</p><p>Toph just grabbed Zuko and dragged him where she wanted to go. The Kyoshi warriors weren’t incline to stop her, especially after the Fire Lord actually smiled at the play she picked out.</p><p>Aang… Aang tried. He really did. He wanted Zuko to have fun, but it turned out that Zuko didn’t know any games other than Pai Sho. After a few failed invitations to games because he didn’t know the rules, Aang asked him what he played as a child. He dismissed anything Azula considered fun as an option (since it sounded like she might have made some painful additions), that left make believe with his cousin Lu Ten. Trying to initiate a game with that had earned Aang an indulgent nod before Zuko went back to work. Zuko didn’t know how to have fun and it was as frustrating as it was heartbreaking.</p><p>(It was also making Aang feel like a child harassing one of the more overworked elders at the Temple.)</p><p>“Come on, Zuko. It’s a beautiful day!” Aang pleaded. “You should be outside enjoying the sun!”</p><p>“I’m in the middle of something, Aang. I could let Suki go if you need company.” Zuko shuffled through papers with ink-stained fingers.</p><p>“I want to go with <em>you</em>.” Aang wasn’t whining. He wasn’t. He really <em>was</em> trying to help Zuko relax. But in the wake of rejected games and failed attempts to cheer the older boy up he was becoming aware of how little time they’d spent together lately and realizing how much he <em>missed</em> him.</p><p>“Not right now, Aang.” A note of irritation pricked his voice as he made a correction.</p><p>“Then <em>when</em>?” Aang was trying but Zuko never had time for him anymore.</p><p>“I’m <em>busy</em>, Grandpa!” Zuko sparked. Aang reeled back. And the Fire Lord froze. He slowly met Aang’s wide eyes and lowered the pages. “Sorry.” He said. Aang shrugged. He wasn’t upset about the shouting, more startled. He just wanted Zuko to hang out, to relax, to have a chance to be a kid. Zuko stood up. “Let’s go.” Aang perked up.</p><p>“Really?!”</p><p>“Yeah..” He rounded the desk.</p><p>“Awesome!” Aang bounced along beside him. “What made you change your mind?”</p><p>“My father put work before his family.” Zuko answered. Aang lost his smile.</p><p>“You aren’t like him, Zuko.” He said. “You’re dedicated, not power hungry.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Zuko allowed, noncommittally. “But I still put my duties before you. I forgot that you are a priority.” Zuko hesitantly put his hand on Aang’s shoulder. “I should never forget that.” Aang glommed onto Zuko’s side and beamed up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighed in relief as the sun hit him. Aang was right about him being cooped up in his office too long.</p><p>After that Zuko tried to make time for his family. They were a priority after all. And he couldn’t let them feel otherwise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There is <em>no way</em> that Zuko doesn't Blue Spirit as Fire Lord. He's his own covert intelligence agent! (A very sleep deprived agent.)</p><p> </p><p>Also, seals can hold their breath for around 2 hours, sea turtles can hold their breath from 4 to 7 hours. Since they are more seal than turtle, I picked the lower end of sea turtles and split the difference between them. Hence, 3 hours.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Solstice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Solstice comes around! Aang and the Gaang learn some thing about their favorite Fire Lord. </p><p>Suki is casually boss and just very lowkey in general.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things finally seemed to be calming down. Though Aang and his friends had started traveling a lot they always ended up back in the Fire Nation. Zuko couldn’t exactly leave and at least one of them stuck around the Palace to help him out (and make sure he didn’t spiral into his workload again, as was his habit when left unsupervised). They had a suite of rooms decorated in colors from every nation (Toph insisted red felt softer than green and no one argued with her) complete with a room for each of them, a common space (which hosted a multitude of sleepovers and blanket forts), and a kitchen (because Zuko definitely noticed the turf war brewing between Katara and the chefs on the occasions she wanted to cook). It was also the first place that Aang really saw as a home since he’d run from the Temple.</p><p>Which was why Aang sighed in relief as he threw himself into his oh-so-fluffy bed. He’d been joking when he told housekeeping that he wanted a bed like clouds but they had, impossibly, delivered and now the insanely poofy pillows and duvet were a key part of his homecoming.</p><p>Someone knocked at the door. “Come in!” Aang called, not moving from his soft den. The door opened.</p><p>“I see you have become one with your bed again.” Aang could hear the smile in his voice</p><p>“Zuko!” Aang struggled to remove himself from the luxurious bedding and hug his friend. Zuko came closer.</p><p>“Need a hand?”</p><p>“Please.” Aang managed to disentangle an arm and waved it in the air. Zuko caught it and Aang was overwhelmed with a strong impulse. He yanked Zuko down into the bed with him and Zuko landed with an ‘oof!’ Then he too became one with the cloud bed.</p><p>“See if I ever offer to help you again.” Zuko said, muffled by pillows. Aang giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aang had honestly forgotten about the Winter Solstice until Sokka woke him up that morning with a dozen contingency plans for spirit attacks. Aang blinked sleepily at him but agreed it was probably a good idea to meet with the Fire Sages.</p><p>Much later, Aang was enthusiastically embracing Shyu. Aang hadn’t realized that he was at the Caldera Palace, but it turned out Zuko had released him and he was now serving as Zuko’s primary consul on how to handle the Fire Sages (several of whom were undoubtably corrupt but weren’t as easy to replace as officials). They discussed some Spirit World things that Aang still didn’t fully understand. Shyu offered to teach him more and Aang promised to find time to do so. The Fire Sage didn’t think much would happen this year. The world was settling and recovering. The Spirit World would likely be doing the same.</p><p>Aang invited him to lunch, in part to settle down Sokka and in part to introduce (and reintroduce) Shyu to the rest of the group. Shyu and Aang arrived to find Sokka and Toph on the couch. Zuko and Suki were absent (doing Fire Lord stuff). And just after they’d entered Aang caught the tail end of a familiar voice.</p><p>“Come on, Dad. Please!” Hakoda walked in quickly as if trying to escape his daughter, who was right on his heels. He was exasperated and Katara almost looked on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum despite her age.</p><p>“No, Katara.” He ran a stressed hand through his hair.</p><p>“I agree with Katara.” Sokka said without looking up.</p><p>“I said no.” Hakoda glanced between his children. “Look, I get that you like him. I like him too. He’s a good kid. But I <em>cannot adopt the Fire Lord</em>.”</p><p>“But Dad!” Katara persisted, while Aang and Toph snickered. It was an ongoing argument. Sokka thought Katara would wear him down eventually. Aang gestured to a seat at the table and Shyu, who was looking rather amused, took it.</p><p>“Sokka,” Aang called sitting beside him. “Shyu’s here to talk about the Spirit World.” Sokka knocked Toph off the couch in his haste to show the Fire Sage his plans. She made him trip in retaliation. Aang absently listened to both ongoing conversations. Shyu seemed marginally impressed by Sokka’s plans, but was gently explaining the flaws.</p><p>“The Spirit World can’t be predicted quite like that.”</p><p>“You don’t even know what happened. Banishment doesn’t mean death in the Fire Nation. Maybe there was a good reason for it.” Aang frowned.</p><p>“There wasn’t.” Shyu had overheard Hakoda’s comment too and was staring seriously at the Chief. Sokka slowly lowered the map he’d been showing him.</p><p>“You know what happened?” He asked, solemn in a way that he only got when it was important.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“What happened?!” Katara had been desperate for answers since that night when Zuko let slip he’d been banished, a desperation that had grown when Iroh mentioned that he was cast out by Ozai on pain of death. But the others had talked her out of asking Zuko and Iroh about the probably traumatic event and she didn’t trust anyone in the Palace to tell her the truth instead of gossip. Shyu had proved himself to her.</p><p>He took a deep breath. “Sit.” He gestured at the table. Everyone pulled up a chair. Toph had her hands clenched on the tabletop. “Fire Lord Zuko, Prince Zuko then, talked his way into Fire L- Ozai’s War Room.” Shyu began. “He was thirteen at the time and was ordered not to speak.” He sighed. “But the prince was a kind and honorable boy who loved his people. So when a general advised that they sacrifice a unit of raw recruits so that an elite group of firebenders could ambush the earthbenders that they’d been unable to bypass, he objected.”</p><p>“He was banished for <em>that</em>?” Katara whispered.</p><p>“I wish it were so simple.” Shyu closed his eyes. “The Fire Lord ordered him to fight an Agni Kai.”</p><p>“He ordered his thirteen year old son to fight a firebending duel?” Hakoda demanded heatedly. Aang’s ears were ringing.</p><p>“The Fire Sages are supposed to prevent unjustified Agni Kais. If they hadn’t been corrupted…” Shyu put his head in his hands. “The details were explained to us and the Master Sage approved it.”</p><p>“He approved a duel between a thirteen year old and a general?!” Sokka sounded outraged.</p><p>“Once again. I wish it were that simple.” Shyu looked up. “Ozai claimed that since Prince Zuko had interrupted <em>his</em> war meeting, <em>he</em> was the one who the prince had disrespected.” Aang felt feverish.</p><p>“Zuko fought his dad.” Toph said flatly.</p><p>“No.” The table went silent. “When Prince Zuko realized who his opponent was he refused to fight him.” Aang was shaking. “He got on his knees and…” Shyu looked away. “He begged, for mercy and forgiveness.” Aang shook his head. No. “And Ozai set his face on fire.” Aang’s blood boiled. “Then he banished him for cowardice. For refusing to fight.” Aang’s vision went white. “He said he was dishonored and could only redeem himself and return home if he captured the Avatar.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fire Lord Zuko!” A guard in light armor ran up to him. Suki shifted protectively. Zuko appreciated it. She didn’t do it because it was her job but because she <em>wanted</em> to protect him. The guard caught his breath. “Avatar Roku is headed to the Capital City Prison!”</p><p>“You mean Avatar Aang.” Zuko said.</p><p>“No sir!” The guard shook his head. “I mean Avatar Roku.” Zuko’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Zuko!” Sokka shouted from the second floor balcony, sopping wet. “He’s going to kill that bastard!” Zuko exchanged a look glance with Suki</p><p>“We should probably get over there.” Zuko said.</p><p>“I’ll grab some mounts.” Suki nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zuko was waiting for Roku outside of Ozai’s empty cell. “Grandfather.” He greeted the Avatar with a low bow.</p><p>Roku’s mouth twitched. “I prefer Grandpa.”</p><p>Zuko straightened with a hint of a smile touching his mouth. “So, you <em>are</em> in there when I talk to him.” Roku smiled back, though it slackened slightly when he looked into the vacant cell.</p><p>“Where is he, Zuko?” He asked, trying to stay gentle.</p><p>“Suki has him.” Zuko answered. Roku pursed his lips. “You know it will cause more problems to kill him at this point, right?” Roku grimaced. “Now he is a symbol of the Avatar’s mercy and the fall of those who supported the war.” Roku’s hands fisted in his sleeves. He wanted to burn him as he’d burned his great-grandson, except he would leave nothing but ash. “Is there a reason you’ve made an appearance, Grandpa?”</p><p>Roku decided not to taint their time together with the reminder of that farce of an Agni Kai. He had limited time. He’d managed to extend it by limiting his bending and conserving his energy, but… Suki was good. He wouldn’t be able to find and dispatch Ozai in the time he had with her protecting him. Ozai wouldn’t be able to escape her, so there was no risk that he’d gain his freedom. So, instead of trying to find the scum, he smiled at his great-grandson. “It’s the Solstice, Zuko. I just thought I’d pop in and take care of some unfinished business.” He grinned at the unconvinced Zuko. “Since that isn’t happening, perhaps you could show me the turtleduck pond?”</p><p> </p><p>Aang woke up leaning on the tree at the turtleduck pond. Zuko was leaning on him fast asleep, Aang’s arm was wrapped around him at a bad angle (his arm was too short to give him a half hug like this). Aang turned and saw Zuko’s scar. He shifted so that he could bury his arms and face into the folds of Zuko’s robes and started to cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So! Before anyone gets on me about Roku needing like a temple or something to help him manifest. I think that there is a pretty spiritual spot underneath the palace lit by lava (kind of similar to the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole but firey). I just didn't really have a good place to include it.</p><p>Why was Sokka soak? Well, in my first draft Sokka was trying to stop Roku from doing something Aang and Zuko wouldn't want him to and Katara and Toph were stopping Sokka because... hey, if Roku wants revenge they are down with that. But Katara also didn't kill Yon Rha. That said I <em>do</em> think she's down with revenge in certain cases. Still, I took out that part and just made Sokka soaked so maybe it was Roku who wanted to get him out of the way without hurting him. It's ambiguous now!</p><p>Non-canonical conversation I typed for fun-z.<br/>Katara: Please let me kill him?<br/>Suki and Sokka: No.<br/>Katara: Please?<br/>Suki and Sokka: No!<br/>Sokka: Katara, you know revenge isn’t right.<br/>Katara: It’s right sometimes.<br/>Sokka: Dad? A little help here?<br/>Hakoda: You can’t kill him, sweetie.<br/>Sokka: Thank you.<br/>Hakoda: Because I’m going to kill him.<br/>Sokka: Dad!<br/>Suki: Wait. Where’s Toph?<br/>Sokka: There! Grab her, Suki!<br/>Toph: Aw, come on!</p><p>Hakoda is now down to adopt the Fire Lord. And this can 100% be blamed on the craze started by the inestimable MuffinLance. Respect.</p><p>Chapter 5 (Old) may be slightly delayed but hopefully not.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toph has a birthday party. Sokka teases. Aang snaps (at the wrong person).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got it out on time! This one is a minor cliffhanger so if you want to wait for the next chapter that's alright.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toph’s birthday was a combination of good food, upper class tradition, and Battle Royale. Toph hated most high class nonsense, but it was what she’d grown up with and there were a few things that she wanted to include in the celebration. As the unofficial sister of the Fire Lord, who relied on her instead of the other way around, she got the exact kind of birthday party she wanted: one with friends, fights, and presents!</p><p>Toph randomly attacked her friends and the Kyoshi Warriors throughout the day. Katara had talked Zuko out of an actual bending tournament for her, pointing out that it would be sending the wrong message given he’d been trying to build the Fire Nation’s image dedicated to working towards peace. As a compromise her friends entertained her with the surprise sparring sessions and the promise of tournaments back in the Earth Kingdom. Zuko gave Toph a decommissioned warship for her to gleefully tear apart and turn into something else (she made a giant statue of herself, but she’d probably get bored with it and turn it into something else later).</p><p>Zuko was pulled away, despite his protests and Katara’s death glare, right as they sat down for a late lunch. No one commented on the plate that they set aside and filled throughout the meal until it was on the verge of overflowing. One of them would make him eat it later.</p><p>At the end of lunch the birthday girl got up to give a speech about her goals for the future. (As was Earth Kingdom tradition.) No one was surprised by her lofty ambitions, perfecting metalbending and learning to bend molten metal or even <em>lava</em> (that garnered some concerned glances). Then she looked down. “Last year when I made this speech I had to say things like memorize poetry and learn to play music. Then a servant helped guide me back to the table. I had to keep my real goals in my head; to become the Champion of Earth Rumble 6, to tell my parents I wasn’t the daughter they thought I was. My parents and Wu were my only guests. This year, I can say my <em>real</em> goals for the year and none of you object, even if it makes you a little nervous.” She shot a grin at Katara. “And I just wanted to thank you for that. This year was better than I could have imagined and next year is going to be even better!” She jumped down from her platform and headed back to her seat at the table. “Bleh! Cut it out!” She protested as Sokka and Katara intercepted her with a hug. “Alright, now it’s the fogey’s turn.” She successfully shoved them off.</p><p>“Huh?” Sokka stood from where he’d been pushed to the floor.</p><p>“The oldest person gives a speech about aging gracefully.” Suki explained.</p><p>“And since your old man is talking to your granny about adopting the Fire Lord and Sunshine’s been kidnapped by his snooty council, that’s you, Snoozles.”</p><p>“What?! I don’t have a speech ready!” Sokka objected.</p><p>“Well, you’ll have to wing it, <em>big brother</em>.” Katara said, looking slightly smug. Suki laughed.</p><p>“Hang on,” Aang could see Sokka’s wheels turning in a familiar way. “I’m not the oldest!” He pointed at the airbender. “Aang is!”</p><p>“What?! No, I’m not!” Aang argued while everyone else cackled.</p><p>“You’re one hundred and thirteen!” Sokka insisted triumphantly.</p><p>“That doesn’t count! I was asleep for most of it!” Aang didn’t like dwelling on his age. It was like he was being reminded of his loss. “Toph and I are practically the same age.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Twinkletoes.” Toph lounged on her chair like it was a throne. “I don’t know anyone else my age who is bald.”</p><p>“I shave!” Aang threw up his hands in exasperation. “Sokka, give your speech.”</p><p>“Nope, not my speech, your speech, old man.” Sokka crossed his arms and grinned. Aang flushed, his ears heating up.</p><p>“I’m not giving the stupid speech because I’m not the oldest!” Katara picked up that this conversation was veering into dangerous waters.</p><p>“You know, we don’t actually know when Sokka’s birthday is since we were born in the South Pole, it’s totally possible that Suki’s older than him.” She tried to placate everyone. Suki raised her hands in a ‘leave me out of this’ gesture, but Sokka just had to keep digging.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter since Aang is older than all of us put together.”</p><p>“<em>I’M NOT!</em>” Wind exploded from him as he slammed his fists on the table. Everyone was staring, shocked, at the furious monk.</p><p>“Aang…” Katara began. But he didn’t want to hear it. He snatched his staff and ran.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aang could tolerate passing remarks about his age. He even thought they were funny sometimes, with his masquerade as Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis the Third and how Toph would joke that only old men liked Pai Sho when he played with Iroh. But if he ever actually thought about it, he got upset. Acknowledging his real age would be like acknowledging everything he’d missed. So he just… didn’t think about it. He accepted the teasing in the humor it was intended without dwelling on its origins.</p><p>But to give a speech about his lost century? Despair and grief churned in his stomach, turning into anger. He didn’t <em>live</em> during that time! He didn’t get to see what happened to Kuzon or to grow old with Bumi. He just… slept. And missed it all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There were only two people at the Caldera Palace who spent time on roofs and in rafters. Aang shouldn’t have been surprised when the other person slipped next to him silent as a shadow. They were sitting on the crossbeam of the banquet hall. It had a high ceiling and was almost always empty unless the staff were preparing for an event. Even then, people rarely looked up for anyone in the rafters.</p><p>“Hey, Aang.” Zuko said after a moment. “I’m hiding from Councilman Sung. What about you?” Aang turned his head away. He didn’t want to talk. Zuko’s legs dangled from the crossbeam. They sat in silence for a bit. But Zuko had rarely seen a quiet Aang and it was unsettling so he tried again. “So, Grandpa-”</p><p>“<em>Don’t call me that!</em>” Aang exploded. Zuko recoiled as if struck. Aang leapt to his feet, balanced on the rafter twenty feet in the air. “I’m <em>thirteen</em>! I’m not an old man! Would everyone <em>please </em>just stop reminding me that I should be!?”</p><p>“That’s not why I call you ‘Grandpa’.” Zuko began, pulling away from the infuriated boy.</p><p>“I <em>don’t care</em>! Just <em>STOP IT</em>!” Aang shouted, stamping his foot and releasing a shockwave of air. Something broke in Zuko’s face for just an instant. Then it was gone.</p><p>“Apologies, Avatar.” Wait, what? Aang was so thrown off by the address he blinked. Zuko swung down from the rafters and landed lightly on his feet below. He turned and bowed formally to the airbender high above him. “I’ll refrain from addressing you so familiarly in the future.” He turned, and strode from the room, head held high, more Fire Lord than friend.</p><p>Aang got the sense that he’d just hurt Zuko. That he’d broken something. But he didn’t understand how or why. It wasn’t the first time he’d yelled at Zuko. And it wasn’t as if that stupid nickname mattered. Right?</p><p>…Great, now he felt depressed <em>and</em> guilty. He sat back on the crossbeam with an unseemly thud. Now that he’d chased off Zuko, there was no one who would find him and interrupt his sulk. It was exactly what he’d wanted… if he were actually good at sulking. And if the guilt from that moment when he snapped at his friend weren’t gnawing at him uncomfortably.</p><p>It would be fine. He just needed some time to cool off and then he’d make it up to Zuko and his other friends.</p><p>…Oh man, did he ruin Toph’s birthday party? He really hoped he didn’t ruin Toph’s birthday party!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aang has proven to have emotional moments in which he lashes out at the wrong person. This time it was Zuko and definitely about the wrong thing. </p><p>This fic actually came into being because this exchange popped into my head.<br/>Zuko: "Nice going, Grandpa."<br/>Aang: "Just because I was born one hundred years ago doesn't make me old."<br/>Zuko: "That's not why I call you 'Grandpa'." </p><p>Hopefully the next chapter will be out Friday morning, but I've got a few things to take care of so if I miss that probably Monday? I'll do my best to have it out on time!</p><p>Also, despite the fact that the next chapter is technically the last, I have plans for a long epilogue/omake, that I started for laughs but I think people would appreciate. I'm not adding it to the chapter counter until it's ready though because I don't think it will be done in the two day goal I've set for myself on this fic. (Plus, the story will be complete, it's just a little bonus.)</p><p>UPDATE: Hey guys, so I got a bunch of stuff dumped on me today which means that I likely won’t have the next chapter up at its usual time. I’m so sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but the next chapter should be up Monday and that’s still not too bad, right? </p><p>Have a great weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aang confronts Zuko about why he's been avoiding him and gets a big surprise. (Also Iroh is an overprotective uncle.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko was avoiding him. After Aang apologized to the rest of his friends for storming off. He had apologized to Zuko for yelling at him and Zuko told him he had nothing to apologize for (which was the closest to accepting an apology that Zuko came). But their relationship had changed. Zuko never sat next to him anymore, and if he ran into him away from the others (stalked him to try to get him alone), Zuko treated him with the same respect as a visiting dignitary.</p><p>Aang didn’t get it. It wasn’t like it was a big fight. Had he offended Zuko somehow?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, what did you do?” Sokka sighed, plopping into the cushioned seat beside him. The team had to split up between two carriages to travel to the docks and greet some of the incoming veterans coming in from bases in the Earth Kingdom. It was Iroh’s idea, to show unity between the nations and prove to the soldiers that they weren’t going back to war. Aang thought for sure he’d managed to pick the right carriage when he jumped in after Iroh. But the Fire Lord had elected to ride with Katara and Hakoda (and their ongoing attempt to adopt him) instead. (Toph was in that coach too. Probably getting a huge kick out of all of it.) It did not go unnoticed by the two strategists in the carriage with him. (Nor Suki, riding outside of the carriage on alert, as ever for any threats.)</p><p>“I don’t know!” Aang exploded, on the verge of tears. “I yelled at him during Toph’s birthday party, but I already said I’m sorry for that!”</p><p>“My nephew has never responded well to yelling from those he cares about.” Iroh remarked. “Though his reaction is usually to try to prove his worth or become angry. Not this… distancing.”</p><p>“What did you say to him?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“I think I got mad at him for calling me ‘Grandpa’.” Aang answered. He’d been pretty upset so he wasn’t positive, but he thought that was what made him snap.</p><p>“Ah,” Sokka scratched his chin awkwardly, remembering his ribbing that day. But Aang was more interested in the way that General Iroh stiffened and the usually kind eyes became a molten glare he turned on Aang.</p><p>“And why did you become angry with him for that?” He asked, his voice as cold as his eyes were smoldering. Aang recoiled. He’d never seen Iroh this angry before, the closest was when an old supporter of the general’s had undermined Zuko’s rule.</p><p>“Just…” Aang swallowed, unnerved by the glare. “I’m thirteen. I’m not old. And…” Aang’s eyes slid to Sokka who had started fidgeting nervously.</p><p>“We… might have been teasing him for being the oldest?” Sokka’s voice cracked at the end. Iroh’s frown deepened and his glare moved between them.</p><p>“Zuko does not call you ‘Grandpa’ because of your age.” He said, though his anger seemed to have lessened.</p><p>“But then why does he call me that?” Aang asked, vaguely recalling Zuko saying something similar and dismissing it in his rage.</p><p>“That is a question for my nephew.” Iroh sat back, clearly trying to control the anger simmering behind his eyes. “It seems that the two of you have a gift for miscommunication which has allowed you to harm each other. But know this Avatar,” He turned his narrowed gaze on Aang, who immediately straightened. “If you react poorly to what my nephew has to say, I will not permit you to see him again.”</p><p>“You can’t do that!” Aang shot to his feet and immediately banged his head on the roof of the carriage.</p><p>“Care to wager?” Iroh asked, raising his eyebrows. The barest hint of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “Though your reaction has me less concerned.” Aang fell into his seat, rubbing the top of his head while Sokka dropped his face into his palm. “And if I may suggest, not right away. We have a duty to do when we greet those ships and Zuko and I are going to have a nice calming cup of tea after.” Aang scowled at the usually kindly old man. He did not like this side of Iroh at all.</p><p>He continued to dislike him when Iroh, clearly realizing that Aang had no intention of waiting to find out what had gone wrong between him and his nephew (a conversation they certainly <em>should not</em> have before dozens of returning troops and officers), very ably positioned himself between the Fire Lord and the Avatar during the entire event. Likewise, Toph guarded his other side from Katara and Hakoda, probably still trying to maneuver the Fire Lord into agreeing to an adoption (not something he should have to deal with in public, only in private for the earthbender’s amusement).</p><p>It was lucky Aang didn’t have hair, because if he did he would have been tearing it out in frustration when Iroh followed Zuko into the carriage with Toph and barred any of the others from entering. His question would clearly have to wait until they were back at the Caldera Palace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aang hid in Zuko’s office. It was the one place he was guaranteed to get him alone since he had to be dragged to bed by <strike>that unhelpful busybody who didn’t know how to share</strike> his uncle or Katara.</p><p>Aang shouldn’t have really been surprised by Zuko coming in through the same window he had. Most of his friends, Aang included, didn’t like how much time he spent in the office, even if Zuko thought it was necessary. So it made sense that he snuck in here as if it was normal. Aang waited until Zuko settled behind his desk, nose deep in a trade agreement before he popped up in front of him.</p><p>Zuko didn’t notice him.</p><p>“Zuko?” The Fire Lord startled badly enough that Aang almost expected a fireball, but he must have recognized his voice because the page in his hand barely smoldered.</p><p>“Aang.” He hastily lowered the slightly smoky parchment. “What can I do for you?” He straightened and that stupid face that he used when dealing with officials started to come up.</p><p>“Why do you call me ‘Grandpa’?” Aang cut to the chase, desperate to put this whole mess behind them. Zuko blinked.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why do you call me ‘Grandpa’?” He said again. “I wasn’t listening before because I was angry about something else but you said it wasn’t because of when I was born.”</p><p>“It isn’t.” Zuko was looking distinctly uncomfortable, avoiding Aang’s eyes. It was better than being treated like an acquaintance he had to work with but not what Aang wanted.</p><p>“So, why?” Aang insisted. Zuko glanced up at him and sighed.</p><p>“Do you remember that night when Katara asked me about my family?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah…” Aang frowned, thinking back. It had been a disheartening conversation. And also the night that Katara decided her family was going to adopt Zuko.</p><p>“And… do you remember how I said I had a good relationship with my great-grandfather?” Zuko fiddled with a pen.</p><p>“Sokka sprayed his drink across the table because he thought you meant Sozin.” Aang stifled a grin.</p><p>“I meant you.” Zuko said quickly, looking out the window. Aang’s brow furrowed, uncertain what Zuko was talking about. “Or rather… I meant Avatar Roku.” Aang’s jaw dropped and he gaped at Zuko. Apparently he was quiet too long because Zuko started trying to fill the silence. “Avatar Roku was my great-grandfather, my mother’s grandfather specifically. Which makes you my great-grandfather. Not that you need to act on that or anything. It would be crazy if you had the same ties to your old lives. You’d never get anything done and it’s not as if we’re going to have that kind of relationship since you’re younger than I am. But that’s why I called you ‘Grandpa’ kind of like an inside joke? Though I guess I’m the only one who knew. And I’m going to stop talking now-” Aang joyfully tackled him across the desk, sending papers flying and upending the chair sending them both tumbling backwards. “Oof!”</p><p>Aang started giggling as he hugged Zuko, his <em>great-grandson</em>, while paper and parchment rained down around them. He had a <em>great-grandson</em>! He was a <em>great-grandfather</em>. He was <em>Zuko’s</em> great-grandfather!</p><p>“So… not disappointed then?” Zuko asked hesitantly, his arms pinned to his side by Aang’s embrace, stuck on his back on the floor of his office.</p><p>“The opposite.” Aang answered immediately. “How could I ever be disappointed in you?” He buried his head into the crook of Zuko’s neck, so he didn’t see the Fire Lord blinking away tears. “Oh my spirits, you’re my grandson!”</p><p>“Avatar Roku’s great-grandson.” Zuko corrected pedantically, trying to keep the strain of emotion out of his voice.</p><p>“You call me ‘Grandpa’, it counts.” Aang said. He squeezed his grandson who was starting to squirm. “Just you wait, I’m going to be the best grandpa ever!”</p><p>“Now, wait just a minute.” Zuko began, sounding alarmed.</p><p>“Not a chance! We have <em>so much bonding to do</em>!” Aang declared. “And you can’t get out of it anymore because it’s family time!”</p><p>“Aang, I have work!” Zuko protested.</p><p>“What? No time for your grandpa?” Aang pulled back and gave Zuko the biggest lemur-puppy eyes he could muster.</p><p>Zuko crumbled in two seconds flat. “What did you want to do?” He asked, resigned. Aang beamed.</p><p>“Well, first, we’re going to make fruit pies. Gyatso taught me his secret recipe and now I have to teach it to you.” Despite planning all of the bonding activities they had to do, Aang didn’t budge from his spot, hugging his reluctant grandson and friend tightly. Not only happy that they were related, but also proud.</p><p>He’d find another time to share that though. A time when Zuko looked less like he regretted sharing this particular IMPORTANT piece of information. (Though Aang was <em>almost</em> positive that he was trying to suppress a smile.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! I hope that you've enjoyed this little 5 +1. </p><p><strong>But wait there's more!</strong> Or there will be. You might have noticed a little unintentional subplot about Katara deciding to adopt Zuko. I didn't mean for that to happen, but since it has I will be adding a decent sized omake/epilogue called "3 times Katara tried to adopt Zuko (and 1 time she kind of succeed)". It will be posted here, despite the fact that this is marked as complete but I don't want to stick to my self assigned 2 day deadline for it (and I have technically set out what I planned to do). </p><p>Now, in regards to this chapter. Several people wanted Roku to be part of the reveal. I tried to give a head nod to it, but since Aang doesn't exactly talk to his past lives on a regular basis, everything I tried to make Aang realize he was mad at him seemed contrived, and I didn't want to make Roku give Aang a headache because that was just mean for what was at its heart a misunderstanding. So I'm sorry to everyone who hoped to see that. </p><p><strong>If you are someone who wanted more Roku &amp; Zuko bonding</strong> may I recommend my other story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886088/chapters/57422932">Blood Relatives</a> which has about 2 chapters of Roku and Zuko bonding (thanks to hand-wavy Spirit World nonsense) and a lot more good GAang interactions. (Edit: I fixed the link. Thank you very much to readingwarrior1 for the heads up!)</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>